1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detection devices, and particularly to a printer interface detection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, as more databases and computer networks are interconnected, distributed multiple data systems and destinations are used to store information. Proper functioning of the printer interface of a computer becomes very important in such distributed resources. Generally, when a printer interface of a computer is tested for its functionality, a corresponding printer needs to be connected, which is inconvenient in a distributed arrangement.